Cold Night
by Achromatism
Summary: Prussia is sitting under the stars, feeling rather lonely, but then a certain Italian decides to keep him company. Fluff. PruIta


The moon was full and illuminated the dark, clear sky, revealing speckles of golden light throughout the deep blue night. However it seemed the only person reveling in it's might was a man, his stature was slight, and his body was fair enough to capture the moons glow, however still he was alone. The way he sat, his shoulders hunched slightly forward and his eyes cast downwards as if he had his mind elsewhere, gave off that he knew exactly that his only companion was that of a small yellow bird perched atop his head. A cheeky grin spread on Gilberts face as he let out a chuckle.

" Look at this night, only I am awesome enough to get to see such a beautiful sky!" a small 'chirp' was his only reply. And did that 'chirp' echo painfully around his head loud enough to cause a glistening tear to roll from his deep red eyes, down that fair cheek, but still he grinned. Shocked, Prussia flinched when a small, tanned finger caught the tear as it made it's way to his lips, upon looking up he realized that his new companion was none other than North Italy, a silly young man with light brown hair and eyes that he could compare to gold. He wore a much softer grin than Gilbert, it was almost inviting.

"Ve, Prussia... What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Italy, also known as Feliciano, tilted his head cutely as he spoke, slowely Gil's smile began to warm up.

"Well, who wouldn't want to check out this awesome view, I mean just look at all the stars!" The two looked up, and it really was breathtaking. "What are you doing here? Isn't it awfully late?" the Prussian questioned, looking back at the Italian.

"I'm doing some painting! You're right, ve, it really is pretty out tonight, so I wanted to paint it!" Feliciano nudged towards his easle and paints cast slightly behind him, on the canvas was an amazing replica of the sky. "But somethings missing... the scene is too cold, too sad. I usually paint my emotions, but I can't seem too cheer the scene up..." His face grew dim as he tried to describe his dilema, and Gilberts lonely brain rattled in his head, slowely he hatched an idea.

"Ne, Italy, if the scene is cold, then you must be feeling lonely... Why don't you take a break and just relax with me for a bit?" The silver haired man motioned the brunette over with his hand, and cautiously Feliciano took the bait and curled up beside him.

"It is much nicer to have someone to talk to..." Italy cooed, snuggling into Prussia's arm. That alone was enough to melt the sadness in Gilbert's smile, but he wanted more. So slowly, and very gently, he dared to lifted his arm around Feliciano's shoulder and pull him closer. Italy simply reacted by snuggling further, resting his head upon the others shoulder with a content sigh. Prussia almost had a heart attack as the realization of just how much he was crushing on the smaller man hit him all at once, the thought physically turned into a shiver that shook his entire torso, causing Italy to glance up at him.

"Ve, Gilbert... are you alright? Are you cold?" Before giving the red-eyed man a chance to react, Italy shifted himself awkwardly, and forced Prussia to lay back in the grass with him still at his side. Gilbert was in shock for a moment, he went from simply cuddling Feliciano to laying beneath the stars with him in a matter of seconds. He figured that this must simply be something that Italian's did, he did know that unlike his German family, The decendants of Rome were far more touchy and warm, but right now he didn't even care. He felt special, because no one ever treated him this way. Before he knew it, Gilbert was swept away by the moment and leaned his head over to place very soft kiss on Feliciano's lips, it was shy and gentle, but expressed his feelings far more clearly than he was used to. Instantly he retreated, and his pale cheeks flushed red with embarassment, his ego suddenly left and he was feeling very shy and exposed. Feliciano on the other hand stood still for a moment, before instantly rising and walking away. Gilbert felt the other leave and feared for the worse, God did he feel stupid. He acted on his emotions, just what he was told not to do as a soldier, and see where it got him? Cold and alone, just like he was from the start. After a couple seconds, the Prussian sat up and allowed himself to look behind him, only to be once again surprised. Feliciano was still there and furiously painting on his canvas.

"...Italy?" The Prussian asked, and the Italian replied with a silent smile.

"Ve, I finished my painting!" he grinned proudly and turned the canvas around, displaying the scene Gilbert had seen before, but now he saw two figures painted in the middle, off to the right. One had fair skin that caught the glow of the night, and the other had eyes that could be compared to gold, and they were captured in a warm kiss beneath the lone white moon and golden speckles of stars. Gilbert thought the addition was perfect.

"You know, Feliciano, we're like the moon and stars... apart, they are cold and lonely, but when you see the entire sky as a whole, it really comes together. "

Feliciano sat his painting down and snuggled next to Gilbert again, a small smile spread on his face again.

"Ne, Gil~ Can we see the sky as a whole, again?" it took a moment for Prussia to process his request, but when it clicked, his face turned a soft shade of pink and he leaned his face down to meet Italy's at the lips. Just then, the small bird atop Gil's head chirped again, but he couldn't hear it.


End file.
